Back to Us
by Cullengirl1621
Summary: Edward Cullen owns a publishing house with Jasper and Emmett he decides to hire a new author and it is none other than Isabella Swan. The woman who heart he broke long ago.  Can they reconnect or has their chance atv happiness pass them by. BPOV and EPOV.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me no own all rights are S.M.**

**Author Note: Hi, this is my first fan fiction and I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a mob boss who owns his own publishing house along with Jasper and Emmett. His new writer happens to be Isabella Swan, his high school sweetheart who he broke the heart of. (BPOV and EPOV with sometime guest appearances) So on to the story.**

Prologue

"_Bella, Bella where are you." Edward looked around until he spotted the stunning brunette._

"_Edward, I'm right here baby" said Bella as she was putting her hair up in a ponytail, he bent down to kiss her neck and trailing to her earlobe she giggled and swatted him away, "Edward, stop it we're gonna be late for your graduation party."_

"_Fine, Fine but know this, I rather be here with you doing a little more of this, but it'll keep for a few hours"_

_Later that night_

"_Eddie, come here I have a present for you." Kate beckons him to the bedroom._

"_Really, Kate I don't have time for this shit."_

"_But don't you want your gift, you'll like it. Please." Kate pouts and he goes with her to the room, he follows her in where she reveals herself in lingerie. "This is all for you, Eddie."_

_Edward huffs and grabs his hair, "Kate I meant it when I said that we were over, I am with Bella and she doesn't deserve this shit from me anymore. I can't hurt her and I'm not anymore."_

_Kat gets angry, "Why all of a sudden, you didn't have a problem for the past six months sleeping with me"(Pause) "But if that's the way you want it then fine but how about one last time."_

_Edward sighs, "Okay, one last time. Now come here."_

_She smiles and struts up to him and he grabs her and lays her on the bed, he leans over her and starts kissing her slowly and he takes off her bra and then her panties. She grabs his shirt and takes it off him. He bends down to suckle her breast when "Edward!" comes out of the one mouth he didn't want to hear. He turns around to come face to face with a shocked Bella. "Shit" escapes his mouth and Bella comes out of her shocked state and makes a run for it dashing for the door, Edward runs after her with just his jeans on. _

"_Bella, Bella wait._

_Bella turns around and yells "Why, huh, Why?"_

"_Bella, God, baby you…I messed up, I'm sorry." He looks at her tear stained face._

"_How could you, Why?" He reaches out to hold her but she stops him cold. "No, don't touch me, don't ever touch me again. I hate you. Have a nice life you bastard." She gets in her car and drives off while he is left there watching his one love drive out of his life. _


	2. Seeing You Again

Disclaimer: Me no own at all, all is S.M. : (

**Author Note: So here is the first chapter for the story and my first fanfic. Enjoy**

Chap. 1: Seeing You Again (EPOV)

""_Bella, Bella wait."_

_Bella turns around and yells "Why, huh, Why?"_

"_Bella, God, baby you…I messed up, I'm sorry." He looks at her tear stained face._

"_How could you, Why?" He reaches out to hold her but she stops him cold. "No, don't touch me, don't ever touch me again. I hate you. Have a nice life you bastard." _

"_I hate you!"_

"_I hate you!" "I hate you1" "Hate you" "Hate You" "HATE YOU!"_

BRING BRING BRING

A groggy Edward Cullen wakes up to the sound of his cell phone. He flips it open to reveal Jasper Whitlock, his best friend and co-owner of Mi Amor Publishing House. He hastily picks up the phone. "Yes, Jasper" _"You're late, and the new writer you're suppose to be editing is coming in an hour and a half get your ass to the office." _"Yes, Mother, be there in 20."

He hangs up the phone and makes his way to his shower remembering all he had dreamt of the night before. It was no use trying to block out the dreams because ten years later he still had the same dream over and over again. The night Bella left him and his world crumbled, the night where she hated him and he disgusted her. He knew he deserved all that and so much more for his sins and he gladly took it, but he always dealt with the same pain in his heart about losing her. He still remembers what she smelt like and her beautiful bell-like voice. The water started to run cold.

He stepped out the shower and headed to his room and dressed in black dress pants and his green button- up with his slacks. He threw some gel in his hair, grabbed his keys and drove off. He was at the office in minutes.

The office was huge being the #1 for romance and drama, he walked into the building where he was greeted over-excitedly by the receptionist Heidi and then he made his way to the 12th floor where his office was. He walked into the room noticing Jasper and Emmett Cullen (the other co-owner and brother) were gathered ready to de-brief him for the book he was going to help publish.

"Jasper, Emmett," he greeted them warmly.

"Edward, why are you so damn late, you should've been here hours ago, did you even read the chapters we sent you?" Jasper vented off him, no longer the calm friend when business is involved.

"Aww, Jazzy-Poo leave Eddie here alone, it's obvious that little Eddie finally got some action last nite, bout time." Emmett's booming voice said, he raises his hand for a high- five, with only two shakes of the head from Jasper and Edward. "What?"

Edward shakes his head, "Yes, Jasper I read the chapters and I have the notes because quite honesty the book is good. Emmett…" shakes head.

"Okay, back to business, now she has the story complete and for the most part she wants to keep it as is, but the male perspective is a bit skewed we can't see his thoughts and we need her to write more of that so make sure you talk to her about that." Jasper stated firmly.

"Jasper, we been at this for years, I thought that this was my story and the fact I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, okay, I know. But this story is really important because it could set off chains and increase our audience with this type of story it's true, but fictionalized and people can actually relate to this everyday and not just an exotic love story of love always work out and…"

"Jasper, breath go look at the incoming stories and see if any are worth the other editors, Emmett go work on marketing points with the last book "Day in Rome" and "Kiss Me Gently".

The receptionist stated that "Marie Darling was on the way up." The men exited including Edward who wanted to meet her by the door. As he was walking out the room he was assaulted by a smell that he hadn't smelt in years, the sweet aroma of lavender and freesias. He thought he was just imaging it so he quickly discarded the feeling going back into his office in order to clear his head, only to have the smell get closer. His door opened and he guessed it was the new author, without looking up he said, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and you are… " Then finally looking up he saw the heart shape face he never thought he see again but would recognize anywhere. The full pouty lips, the deep chocolate eyes, the smooth pale skin, the shiny mahoney hair, at 5'4 her curves had filled out more but he still would recognize her anywhere. "Bella."

**So this is the first chapter and I hope you like it. Please Read and Review all are excepted. Press the little Button right there. (BPOV coming up next)**


	3. You've Got to Be Kidding

Author Note: So yeah I'm so happy about the hits and author alerts, thanks to all giving me a chance. Well anyway I'm sorry for the gap with not updating, sorry I'm packing for school so that limits computer time unfortunately. But anyway here is the second chapter it's in Bella's P.O.V.

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada but my daydreams of Edward**

You've Got To Be Fucking Kidding

_He was standing in their meadow waiting for her. He was wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He was holding white roses and purple violets in a large bouquet. His green eyes vibrant from his excitement as he saw her come into view. She was wearing a white sundress he had requested. She looked at him and smiled. "Edward, you know that we're suppose to be getting ready for your parents party, right."_

"_I know, it's just that today is important and I think that this is a better way to spend time."_

"_Really? Um…What is today?"_

"_Today is the first time that I ever saw you, you were wearing a white dress, your hair loose in the wind, and light blue flip-flops. You were with your dad looking at books in the library and you didn't notice me, but I saw you and I fell in love with you at that moment. That was the day that I wanted you and no one else. It was three years to today and I wanted to commemorate it." He smiled when he saw she had tears in her eyes and she was shocked he had even remembered that day when she didn't even see him._

"_Oh, Edward" he got down on one knee and her breathing sped up and she stood shocked and a bit freaked out since she was only sixteen and although she loved him was nowhere ready for marriage. "Edward, I love you, but…"_

"_Sweetheart, calm down I'm not proposing…yet. But I want to give you this ring as a symbol of love for when I do propose." He looked up and she saw all his love for her and couldn't be any happier than at that moment. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of taking this ring and promise to marry me someday?"_

"_Of course." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her, he murmured "All that I am"_

_She responded as passionately "All that I am."_

BEEP! BEEP!

"Wakey, Wakey Sleeping Bella", Alice screamed at the top of her lungs from the other room.

Bella stilled refused to budge and so she was subjected to a pixie jumping up and down on her bed until she was forced into waking up. She grudgingly woke up against her better judgment and got up to go to the kitchen of their two-flat being trailed by Alice.

Rosalie was at the stove making pancakes and watching her two-year old daughter Lillian. Rose was her roommate along with Alice. Rosalie Hale was blond with blue eyes and a perfect body. On a scale of one to ten she was a twelve. She was without a doubt drop-dead gorgeous and she knew it and having a baby just enhanced her already perfect body. I met Rose when I was working on my Bachelors at Duke University. We met at study hall and she needed a group to work with, so I offered to let her join my group. We became friends instantly. She is kind and sweet (to those she liked), a complete badass who you don't want to have pissed at you. Her temper was complete chaos but she was loyal to a fault.

"Morning, Rose. You're up early." I went to give Lillian a kiss morning. "Morning, Lily. Did you sleep well or did the evil pixie wake you up too." Alice came out then and glared at me, while I sat to eat.

Alice Brandon is my best friend as well as roommate like Rose. I met Alice when I was just getting settled in school and was my roommate. We were opposites needles to say. She is often called pixie or some form of that nature from her 4'11 stance but what she lacked in height, she made up in personality. She was kind and sweet to an extant. She was hyperactive to the point of craziness and she was demanding and got her way by force if need be. She was loyal and a complete fashionista. She loved clothes and is currently trying to open her own boutique soon.

"You know you love me." Alice chirped in.

"You're right, just not at, oh… 6:00 a.m. What the he- I mean HE double hockey sticks is wrong with you."

"You have your first meeting with your editor at 10:00 a.m. for your first book." Alice bounced up and down as Rose and me settled down to eat our food with lots of coffee.

"Even so did you consider that my one year old and myself would like to sleep." Rose pointed a look at Alice. Alice grumbled about people not knowing the importance of things.

"Well, too late now," she turned to look at me "as for you shower and your clothes are on your bed. In an hour I will do your makeup and Rose will do your hair and then you leave a t 9:00 a.m. sharp. Any questions?"

"Yes, why are we doing all of this anyway." I asked still half-asleep.

"Bella, you're being published by the #1 romance publishing house "Mi Amor" it's a huge freaking deal so deal with it. Now chop-chop."

Rose went to get up and get Lily ready for the day. They left to their room while I traveled to my room and got into my shower. I was lost in my own thoughts of him again. Even seven years later it still hurt to say his name out loud. I was stuck in the gaze of his green eyes every time I closed my eyes and in the last seven years haven't had a relationship pass six months simply because his memory wouldn't let me. Even with all the anger I still loved him and was incredibly lost in him. I still remember the day he said he loved me, the day we made love and I gave him my virginity, my heart, and all my love and he cheated. That image forever marred my brain which was why I didn't date much and stuck to writing stories where there was a happily ever after.

I was shocked to be called by Jasper Whitlock about my book and was thrilled when he said that the book would be published. He said it, would be read by my editor who happened to be one of the owners. It was one of the happiest days of my life, and I shared it with the three people I loved most, though someone was missing. The water started running cold and drew me out of my thoughts. I got out the shower and went to my room to dress where Alice left out a white button up body fit top with a black fringe skirt and black and white peep-toe heels. I paired it with a black necklace and earrings. Alice then came in and gave me simplistic make-up with just the lip-gloss a bit of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Rose then did my hair in a side ponytail with it fluffed out to give it a more adult look and I was on my way.

The way to _Mi Amor _was relatively short with only a thirty-minute drive. The receptionist let me in though she was hesitant until I said Jasper Whitlock was expecting me. When I got up to the elevator I took it to the twentieth floor and got off. I looked for the office huge office of my editor. Outside the door I felt the tingles that only he can give me, but dismissed it to nervousness and excitement.

"Come in." That voice sounded so familiar yet deeper somehow. I came into the room and was hit by the rooms cherry wood state. It was business-like but was definitely masculine. It was deep reds and browns with lots of wood. It had massive bookshelves with different books. It had a giant desk and two chairs facing it. It had two open windows, one behind the desk and one on the side. I was finally looked at the man's voice I heard. I was met with sex-hair that I remembered running my hands though and that rich auburn/brown/red hair. "Oh no, please tell me I'm going nuts" I said softly to myself so he couldn't here.

Finally he looked up and I was met with those vibrant green eyes that I dreamed of every night and that still drew me. "Bella?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now." I straightened up walked to the desk and struck out my hand "Hello, Edward. (insert fake smile) I look forward to working with you." 


End file.
